Jurassic Park III: Spinosaurus Potter
by Dragons123d
Summary: Isla Sorna, home of the Spinosaurus. Well, it wasn't home to the alpha predator until 14 years ago. Harry Potter, age 1 1/2, was teleported to Isla Sorna before transforming into the vicious Spinosaurus completely. Harry merged with his Spinosaurus side to the point that he was passed the point of being a Animagus. Now, 14 years later, Harry's home is invaded by a group of humans..
1. Chapter I

**After reading** ** _One of Them_** **by whitetigerwolf and while I was writing the third chapter of** ** _The Dino-born Wizard_** **, I came up with this tale. Now, before you read, please note;**

 ***Lily and James are alive and are replacing the roles of the Kirby's from Jurassic Park III**

 ***Billy is replaced by Fleur Delacour, she never married Bill and is one of the leading paleontologists along with Dr. Alan Grant**

 ***Harry is the Spinosaurus and his magical power and core is off the charts reason being that Harry has been the alpha predator of Isla Sorna for so long that his magic adapted to his new life style.**

 ***THIS IS NOT A HARRY/FLEUR STORY! Harry, being the alpha predator of Isla Sorna, sees Fleur as a threat to himself but he will eventually see the veela as a sister role model of sorts.**

 ***Harry is not an animagus, the spinosaurus is his other half.**

 ***Harry is 15 years old at this time, screw the original HP timeline.**

 ***Dr. Grant is a squib in this story.**

 **If you have anything against this, then please feel free to comment about them. This is my story and I will write it as I come up with it.**

* * *

"Alan!"

"ALAN!"

"ALAN GRANT, WAKE UP!"

Dr. Alan Grant woke with a start before giving his assistant a look, Fleur just shook her head before she said "Mr. and Mrs. Potter are outside of the plane, calling for their son."

"Wait, I thought they said that their son had been missing for 14 years." Grant said, rubbing the sore part of his head, man, that guy got him good.

"Well, apparently not. Their son, I believe his name was Harry, magical signature was found here." Fleur replied before helping him up out of the seat.

Alan got out of the plan and heard Mrs. Potter using a microphone to call for her son. What was that woman thinking?!

"Hey, tell your wife to stop!" Grant called to Mr. Potter.

Mr. Potter just nodded before picking up a rock and threw it at the microphone, knocking out of his wife's hands. Mrs. Potter gave her husband a surprised look before it turned into one of anger. Then they heard the gunshots and screaming.

"What was that?" Fleur asked.

"We are getting out of here, now!" Grant heard the pilot of the plane say as he and his copilot ran up the stairs into the plane. The Potters quickly followed the pilots into the plane, Grant and Fleur right behind them. The plane's stairs were pulled up and the plane started down the runway, they got halfway down the runway when they saw one of the men that come with them stand in the middle of the runway, holding his bleeding left arm.

"What is he doing?!" The pilot asked as he looked at the man.

The question was left unanswered because a massive shape ran from the side and attacked the man in the runway, forcing the pilot to pull up way too early! Grant called out for everyone to hold on as the plane went down in the forest.

* * *

Harry finished eating the man that had shot him, he could smell the others that dared come to his island. He quickly got to the odd, white object and growled. He quietly got close to the object and smelled it, yes the intruders were inside of the thing. Harry smashed his right clawed hand into the thing's side, his claws sinking into the 'skin' of the object without any resistance. He then sank his other hand into the other side of the thing and then started pulling, the object making a ripping sound before it fell off, landing with a crash to the forest floor.

His targets were staring at him with fear, yes, he was the alpha predator here! He looked over all of the humans until his eyes came across one with red hair and bright emerald green eyes, he knew her. A memory flashed in his mind, that woman was holding him in her arms and was smiling at him. Roaring in pain as the memory hurt his mind so much, like his skull was being attacked by the vicious claw of the raptors! Harry angrily roared at the woman and lunged forward, attempting to snap at her legs.

He got a man instead, Harry dropped him and as he tried to crawl away, he stepped on his legs before tearing him in half. He ate the man before he used his powers to slash the tree down, making the object roll away, he gave chase. That woman would die, somehow she had hurt him, the greatest predator of the island! The pathetic humans had run out of the safety of the object before returning to it, attempting to hide. Well, he thought, I'll make sure they don't escape.

He brought his foot up and crushed to only escape route that the intruders could escape from. Harry brought his claws into the side of the thing, tearing it open. Yes, the humans will die, very slowly. He snapped at the humans, his jaws just missing them as the scurried inside of the object, he let out a frustrated roar, this was making it harder if they kept moving!

He brought his jaws in again and bit down on one of the people, success! Lifting him out, Harry tossed him up and then snapped him up, crushing every bone the man's body before swallowing. He swooped in again, their was more left to kill! His nose brushed against the woman's shirt and that made him freeze.

The smell of her shirt was of strawberry's and...loving nature? Rearing his head out of the white object, Harry grabbed his head with his claws. The pain of the memories as they appeared and then vanished was killing him, that female had some sort of power over him. He stepped back and ran into a tree, knocking it down. He roared again and again, the pain was so horrible.

He took another step back, before he fell onto the ground with a loud crash. That woman was appearing in his mind over and over, WHO WAS SHE!? With one final shriek, Harry let the pain and the darkness consume him.

* * *

Lily was shocked at the Spinosaurus's actions. The beast had just looked at her before it started screaming in pain, holding it's head with it's claws in human-like fashion. Then it ate the pilot before she felt the magic it had used to topple the tree. Then the beast had just sniffed her shirt before it was screaming in pain and then fell over.

"Lily, whats going on?" James asked as he looked at the fallen form of the dinosaur.

"I don't know." Lily said before she climbed out of the plane approached the dinosaur, slowly.

The Spinosaurus was breathing, but as she approached it, Lily felt a familiar magical signature of her son emanating from the beast. Her son was the Spinosaurus!?

"James! Get over here!" Lily shouted at her husband, making him jump and fall on his backside.

James quickly got out of the plane and ran over to her, tensing when her son's magic flowed over him. Dr. Grant and his assistant, Fleur, also froze when they got near the massive dinosaur.

"Thats impossible!" Fleur said.

The spinosaurus seemed to hear her, it let out a snort before shifting itself onto it's belly. They watched as the spine started shrinking into it's back and the tail also vanished.

"He's an Animagus!" James said, for he was a stag animagus.

"Harry is not an animagus, James. This transformation is too natural to even be that, its like Tonks metamorphmagus ability." Lily reprimanded him.

The transforming dinosaur let out a huffing hiss before it took on a humanoid form. The three clawed fingers split into five fingered hands but the claws remained, though they were smaller. The feet were human and the boy's hair was raven black, his eyes when he opened them, were emerald green fires that burned with power. He had a dinosaur pelt around his waist that was made to look like shorts. The boy lifted himself into a kneeling position and growled out ten words.

"Why do you torture me like this, you human witch?!" Harry Potter then collapsed onto the forest floor, making it shake like he was still in his Spinosaurus form. The four survivors looked between Harry and Lily, not knowing what to do...


	2. Chapter II

Harry slowly woke up, his instinces running everywhere at once. He hated waking up, he may be the alpha predator of Isla Sorna, but he was not a morning person. His inner power flooded his body with warmth as he lifted himself into a kneeling/sitting position on the bed...wait bed? Looking around, Harry found that he was on a bed, not a very comfortable one, but a bed nonetheless. He got off of the bed and started his standard stretches, a must if you live on an island full of dinosaurs.

His sense of smell caught something in the air, a scent of meat on a fire. His eyes widened, whoever was cooking was a complete idiot! The raptors would smell it and then come and attack the source of the smell, since cooking meat meant humans were on Isla Sorna! Jumping out of the room and bounding out of the building, Harry found the fire and quickly used his power to douse the flames.

"Hey, what are you doing?!"

Harry quickly turned and saw a man staring at him like he was nuts. He had just saved their lives from the raptors and the guy was yelling at him! His clawed fingers moved slightly, making it seem as though he was getting ready to attack.

"I just saved your life!" Harry spoke firmly, though his voice was a dry rasp because of how little he used it to talk.

"Alan, whats going on...Oh, your awake." Harry turned before he hissed at the woman. She gave of a smell that could make him lose his mind if he didn't remove her quickly. Harry snarled before leaping at the woman, his powers giving more strength and speed. His hands slashed at her, only to be blocked by a feathered arm that was aflame.

Harry only gave the woman a look of mild surprise before he brought his knee into her stomach, making her stumble back. If truth be told, Harry suspected that this girl was more than a match for him in his human half, but his other…

The thought was stopped by a flaming fist, sending him sliding back several feet. The mark that was on his cheek was warm, but was already healing. Harry sent his power into making the woman's legs unable to move, rooting her to the spot. He then started running towards her and ran right into her aura. He gagged, his eyes watering at the sheer amount of her aura was making him choke.

"Cheater…" He got out before he launched himself at the girl, sending them both to the forest floor.

He snarled at the girl, holding his fingers at her jugular vein, a grin of victory on forming on his lips. He looked into her eyes, seeing fear emanating clearly. She had lost the fight and he would end her. That was until a sharp pain entered his mind, making him scream, no not here! He was so close!

He tumbled off of the girl, holding his head in his hands, the utter pain of it making him feel like a small child.

"Help me!" He screamed out, it was like something was trying to tear itself from his mind! He tossed and turned on the ground, until the aura of the girl entered his nose, making him shudder before relaxing somewhat.

Tears seeped from his eyes and he was powerless as he was pulled into a hug, it hurt so much. Why was he feeling this pain?!

"Please, make the pain stop." Harry said over and over again, he was swallowing his pride as he did this. He just wanted it to stop, wanted it to go away. He finally blacked out, the darkness gave way to nothingness and no pain followed him.

* * *

Fleur held the young man close to her body, rocking him back and forth until he finally blacked out. Yes, Fleur felt that she should be angry at the boy in her arms but she had seen the 'look' in his eyes, one that predator's gave to veela when they sensed them. The young man was only 15 and she felt like she was doing what a sister would do, at least that's what she thought. Alan Grant walked over and put his hand on the boy's bare back.

"This is Harry Potter?" He asked bewilderedly. Fleur could only nod.

"Yes, this is Harry. Lily and James did the parental finder spell and it's never wrong. But, Harry has been the top predator of the island for who knows how long."

The Spinosaurus that was Harry had attacked them like a lion would attack intruders in its territory. The boy had been living the law of the jungle all his life and it showed, his body was build for this life. If this was where the long lost heir to the Potter family had been, then it was a miracle that Harry was still alive at all.

Fleur got up and carried the unconscious form of the 'Boy-Who-Lived' back into the building and placed him on his bed.

"Alan?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you not start that fire again. Harry may have saved our lives by putting it out."

"Ok, but" Alan's face took on a shocked look "Raptors."

Alan left after that, Fleur got a bowl of water and a strip of clothing before seating herself next to Harry's sleeping form. She got the cloth wet before putting it on his forehead, bringing down the heat that was emanating from his skull. She had only been doing this several times until Lily had entered and knelt next to her son.

"What happened, Alan wouldn't tell us much besides that Harry attacked you."

"Harry just was following his instincts when he saw me, Veela are a natural threat to predator's everywhere. Their aura is the reason why predator's are very...weary...of us, Harry is the alpha predator of this island and will defend it against outside threats, its just what predators do."

"Well, is Harry ok?" Lily asked as she put her hand on Harry's cloth covered forehead.

"I don't know. From what I saw, he is very powerful but something is warring with his mind and body, making it impossible for Harry to even defend himself with the pain, I had to use my veela nature to calm him down somewhat." Fleur took the cloth and got it wet again before replacing it on the boy's forehead.

* * *

Harry looked around the dark emptiness, this place was unnerving him to the extreme. He couldn't see anything in the darkness at all and he kept hearing things around him, putting him on edge.

"You know that the pain will stop if you allow yourself to accept the fact that you are the son of James and Lily Potter."

Harry spun and froze, staring at himself. His other half was wearing a white shirt and grey pants, he also had glasses and a small smile. He made a chair appear before sitting in it, he flicked his hand up and made several memories appear in front of him.

"Just so we can make this easier on both of us, you can call me Harold. I would be your human side, the part that helped you through the many tough trials of Isla Sorna." Harold said before a guttural roar came from behind him, revealing the form of the Spinosaurus. It looked tired, beaten even. The alpha predator of Isla Sorna collapsed onto its belly, breathing heavily but looking ready to defend itself at any moment.

"Whats going on!" Harry asked as he looked at the two, if they were him then why did they look so different?

"We're you two sides, Harry. I'm your human side and spiny over there is your Spinosaurus side." Harold said, Spiny snorted at the nickname but didn't do anything.

"We have been defending your mind from the pain that these memories," Harold indicated the moving images in front of him, "from you since you came here 14 years ago. I think its time to finally see them now that mom and dad are here."

Harry walked up to one of the memories and touched it, making the blackness vanish and replaced it with a room with two occupants. A six month old baby boy and a red headed woman that was singing a lullaby.

"Where are we?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Your room in the Potter manor in Godric's Hollow, October 31, 1987. Lily Evans Potter, our mother, was putting you to bed when this happened."

The door to the room exploded, revealing a cloaked figure with bright red eyes. Lily put the baby in the crib before facing the figure in the doorway.

"Move, I have no quarrel with you, only your son!" The mans' high pitched voice said.

"No, I won't let you kill Harry!" Lily said defiantly, putting herself between the baby Harry and the man.

"Then so be it, Avada Ke-" The man started to say when he was cut off by a roar and a shape sending him to the ground.

The man screamed as Harry saw the form of the Spinosaurus, which was bigger than a raptor because it was still young, tear the would-be killer to shreds. Harry watched as the dinosaur finished killing the man before it changed into the six month old baby, who was out cold.

"You saved Lily by changing into the very predator that you had seen in a picture book not too long before hand. This was the point that you became an animagus but lets fast forward to where you are 1 ½ years old." Harold said and the scene changed, showing a motionless Harry standing and staring at nothing.

"Your body had been trying to find a place where you could become the predator that who were meant to be…"

James and Lily were talking quietly, looking over at his motionless form, worry in their eyes. Then, the younger Harry turned and looked at his parents, the dead look vanished and his eyes burned with power.

"Mama? Dada?" Harry said before a light enveloped him and then he was gone, James and Lily were shocked, scared, and devastated at their son's disappearance.

"Your powers found Isla Sorna and took you there. They did everything to get you back and finally it they went to the goblins of Gringotts…"

"Gringotts? Goblins?" Harry looked at Harold, confused.

"Short creatures that handle money and they have a place that stores and protects it. Now, Goblins have a paper that can track anyone to anyplace in the world, Lily and James used this and found out that you've been here for 14 years."

"Yes, but how did they know that I still went by 'Harry' then?" Harry asked.

"They didn't, they could only hope that you did and the Goblins gave them some hope because the only way their paper can work is if the person they are trying to find uses their name and you still have your name." Harold explained.

"They only reason I still go by that name is because its the balance I need to not go insane, thank you very much!" Harry said defensively.

Harold nodded "Yes, we know that, remember, we're you."

"Anyway, moving on. Now, when you made eye contact with our mother, your mind was sending out a call for a mother. Your body, however, rejected and started to raise war with your mind. The same thing happened when you faced the Veela, yes you had every right to get her out of your territory, No let me finish first. You have been calling for a family ever since you came to Isla Sorna, you may not have realized it at first but you're going to have pain until your body and mind accept the call for family."

Harry looked from Harold, to the Spinosaurus and back again. This was the reason he was getting pain, he was calling out for family?! As he let it sink in, it began to make sense. He had been all alone on Isla Sorna, he had to learn by himself and teach himself to survive the dinosaur infested island. He learned to read, write and talk by reading user manuals he found in several abandoned buildings and he learned to hunt with the help of a raptor pack, though he would never tell anyone that. That would remain between him and the Alpha Female of the pack.

Harry had also learned how to use his powers in both human and Spinosaurus forms, it had grown to the point that no one could beat him in a battle. But, Harry found that his heart had a small hole in it that had remained empty ever since he had been on the island. Turning to his counterparts, Harry sighed.

"If I give into the call, will I remain the same person that became the Alpha Predator of Isla Sorna?"

Harold nodded "Yes, Harry, you will. Nothing can change that, you will gain a family that you never had while you still retain the crown of the island. Go for it."

Harry nodded before roaring, letting all his sorrow and despair out in that call. Harry was calling out for a family and someone heard him, or three people heard his call.

* * *

Lily, Fleur and James all were in Harry's room when they felt their magic flutter before latching onto Harry's magic.

"He's calling out for a family!" Fleur whispered in surprise.

"And we answered it." Lily finished for her.

* * *

Harry woke up, feeling like something had been lifted from his shoulders. He got up and looked at his hands, finding that his claws had gotten smaller than before. They were more like fingernails now, by they retained their sharpness. Popping his neck, Harry froze as the scent of a rogue raptor pack filled his nostrils.

He jumped out of the bed and was outside in under 30 seconds and then snarled, catching the raptors attention. They had Lily, James, Fleur and Alan surrounded and couldn't escape. Harry let his instincts take over and he changed into his Spinosaurus form, roaring in challenge. The rogue raptor's looked at one another nervously, they had brought the alpha predator of Isla Sorna on their heads. The Alpha wasn't stupid and started speaking in parseltongue, trying to save face and get her pack out of there alive.

Harry wasn't in the mood to listen, so he shut the alpha up by roaring. He let out a bark and the pack that had raised him for several years leaped out of the forest and tore the rogue pack down. It was over in minutes, but Harry only had eyes for his parents. His massive head nuzzled itself into his mother, who hugged in return followed by James.

Harry made sure to smell everyone for injuries before returning to his human form and was immediately crushed by two beautiful girls, Lily and Fleur. Harry was stunned and was having trouble breathing as he was hugged to death. Alan and James had to pull the women off of him so he didn't die from lack of air, but the Alpha of the raptor pack that had taken him in gave him a few licks on the cheek.

"Thanks, Tria." Harry whispered to the female raptor, earning him another lick from her before turning towards the others.

Tria was one tough alpha and could tell if someone meant trouble. But, the others passed because she walked up to them and bowed her head. Tria then walked back to Harry and told him in parseltongue "Make sure to visit us when you can, Harry. We're still family in a sense after all."

The pack left after that, leaving everyone but Harry stunned at the raptors actions. If it meant anything to Harry, Tria just gave her blessing for him to leave Isla Sorna. Harry could only guess what the others were thinking at the moment but he knew that they were going to leave Isla Sorna.

* * *

When the five people arrived in Britain, they were just glad that they were home, well everyone but Alan Grant. Harry had over the course of the month found that Grant was very...focused...individual, Grant had been the one to find batteries to power the long distance phone so they could get off the island.. It had taken a week for them to even get someone to pick them up off of Isla Sorna then another two weeks to get reacquainted, at least Harry did, with the human world. Harry had been very reclusive and hid himself from the reporters and cameramen that wanted to take his picture, it took everything he had to not attack them.

Harry was much happier that his mother and father had helped him when he needed it, Fleur also helped by playing the older sister role, even though she was his natural enemy, being a veela. Harry had set some ground rules before they had left Isla Sorna, one is that he could not become one with society after living most of his life on a island that lived the rule of kill or be killed. Two was that he would not marry anyone at all unless he had fallen in love by himself, this rule had come about when James had let out that Harry had several betrothal contracts while they were explaining the wizarding world. Lily and Harry had beaten James until he promise to have them destroyed the moment they got to Gringotts.

Three, Harry was both Alpha Predator and their son, nothing else. They accepted that easily, both of his parents knew that Harry would probably beat anyone within an inch of their life if they said that he was the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and nothing else but that. Four, He was not, repeat NOT, someone that would be pampered, he was a hunter and hunters worked to get what they want. Five and finally, they would talk to him about anything related directly or indirectly to him.

With the rules laid down, Harry and his family had gotten closer than before. Lily had told him that after he saved her from Voldemort, he had gone into a death-like state where he wouldn't talk, eat or sleep. This state had snapped moments before he had teleported to Isla Sorna, making Harry wonder how he was still alive. Another problem was Dumbledore, the meddling old wizard had tried to take him away only hours after he had turned Voldemort into shishkabob. Not only that, the man had tried to bind his powers and had made it seem that he was trying to help!

The tables would be turned on Dumbledore but it would take time, Harry could wait for he had learned patience and that had saved him many times. The family and Dr. Grant headed to get a ticket for Alan so he could return to his dig in Montana and saw him off before they portkeyed, Harry had hated it the moment he felt something pull him, to the Potter Manor. Harry had the moment his feet touched solid earth jumped away from the portkey with a snarl. Harry had then gone into the forest to find something to eat and had come back an hour later with a deer in his jaws.

After he finished eating the deer in the backyard, Harry had wanted to find out what a 'bath' was, being that in America all he could take were showers. His mother had helped him get the bath ready and allowed her son to enjoy it, Harry, however, had asked his mother to stay so he could talk with someone. He was still getting used to home life, but with his hunting the forest to eat, it made up for some of his problems. His parents and adopted sister, Fleur, had helped in every way they could. Though, they didn't expect Dumbledore to appear a week later.

Harry had been out hunting with Fleur, who had shown interest in how her brother hunted. Lily and James had been in the backyard, James was looking over the Potter Bank statements and Lily was reading a book called The Lost World. They jumped when the Headmaster had apparated with a loud 'CRACK' in their backyard.

"Ah, Lily, James. How wonderful to see you." Albus greeted the Potters politely.

James gave albus a glare before returning to his statements while Lily smiled and nodded her head.

"I heard that you found your son some time ago, how is he doing?" Albus asked.

"Harry's just fine, great even. Having lived his life on a island for most of your life can change a person but our son is ok." James said quickly as he put down the statements and crossed his arms over his chest.

"May I see him, if he's around that is." Albus asked, his eyes twinkling.

The two looked at each other before looking at the old wizard, grinning as they did.

"Yes, you can, Harry's right behind you, Albus." Lily said as she looked at a point above Dumbledore's head. The old wizard turned around and came face to face with the massive Spinosaurus holding a deer in its jaws.

"Merlin's Beard!" Albus swore as he jumped back. "Your son is an animagus?"

"No, Harry is not an animagus and never will be. Harry is a dinosaur and a human at the same time, you caught him and his sister finishing one of his hunts." Lily said happily.

Harry looked at the old wizard before snorting, the man's clothing was ridiculous. Harry dropped the carcass and changed into his human form, his eyes burning brightly. The old man looked into his eyes and sent a mind probe, only to be forced out the moment his probe entered the boy's mind. Quickly regaining his composure, Dumbledore nodded before turning to Harry's parents.

"I hope you enroll Harry into Hogwarts, Harry needs to be able to use his magic properly." Albus said only to meet very angry looks from Lily and James, like he had insulted their son. Harry didn't know how to use his magic, right?

"Dumbledore, you can leave teaching our son about magic to us. If you have any problem with that then you can file a complaint to our account manager at Gringotts, now good day." James said coldly and the wards of the Potter manor threw Albus, none too gently, out.


	3. Chapter III

Time passed way too quickly for Harry. After his encounter with Dumbledore, his parents started schooling him like the non-magical community so he could get somewhere in their society. He was a quick learner, made easier by the fact that his dinosaur side had used his brain for tactical traps and ambushes more than once. Math, Science and English were passed with flying colors, but it took a year and a half to get through it all, even with his magic and dinosaur side helping. Harry was still people shy, well more like reporter shy because he was the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and he hated that monicure.

He had started finding that he had a sudden interest in women, mostly girls around his age. He could handle it in his Spinosaurus form but his hormones were flowing whenever he was in human form and it was driving him mad. That was until he meet a girl named Luna Lovegood, a bright blue eyed beauty that had caught his attention whenever he had gone to Diagon Alley to spend an afternoon with Fleur or by himself.

Luna was smart, smarter than any of the other witches and wizards in Britain. Her blunt way of talking and dreamy smile made his heart start racing and he was teased about it relentlessly by Fleur and his mother. He had finally gathered the courage to talk to Luna and found out that Luna had been having some of the same things happen to her when she saw him. He had asked her out on a date and by george, it was the most exciting night of his life.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Luna's voice caught Harry off guard.

"Seeing how far my magic has grown, want to try?" Harry said.

Harry had the heaviest weights that the goblins could give him to test his strength and he could lift ten before the strain forced him to drop them and it was by magic alone. Luna raised her hand and to his surprise, she had nine in the air but the look of concentration and the sweat that started forming showed how much power the young lady had in her body. The weights dropped to the ground and Harry caught Luna as she began to fall.

"Used a bit too much magic, I think" Luna said dreamily as she looked at Harry.

"Well, at least the nargles weren't trying anything today." Harry said.

"Nargles know not to mess with the alpha predator, Harry. So, they wouldn't try anything to me because we're so close." Luna said, her eyes never leaving his.

Nargles were strange little buggers that were invisible to most people, unless they had magical sight and a huge magical core. The creatures were the number one reason that mistletoe was used during Christmas or Yule, the plant poisoned the little blighters. Nargles had a pranking streak that would have put Loki to shame, to the point that people would go insane by being pranked too much by them, but the creatures were very intelligent and learned that you should never prank the Alpha Predator, it ended badly for the creatures when they tried to prank Harry last week.

Luna was very happy that Harry had encounters with the invisible little buggers, most people called her Loony because they had no sense at all. Harry had gotten closer to Luna over the past year and a half, to the point of the two becoming near inseparable, she didn't even mind that Harry was more dinosaur than human in most cases. In fact, Luna loved the fact that Harry was who he was, turning the teasing he got up to eleven by his family.

The sad thing was that Luna went to Hogwarts and the two could only meet during the Hogsmeade weekends, Harry had promised to always see Luna during the trips. He remembered one encounter with the heir of Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Harry had just come out of the floo in the Hog's Head and had just walked outside and found Luna on the ground, surrounded by boy's Harry's age.

"Loony Lovegood, you would think that this place couldn't sink any further but then you come along and say that you're dating the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. Well, where is your boyfriend, Loony?" Draco said as his gang laughed at her.

Harry snarled and leaped over the heads of the students and landed in front of Luna. Harry was not happy, if this is what Luna went through every day here then he would have her pulled from Hogwarts and he would teach her himself.

"Who are you then?" Draco yelled at Harry, clearly angry that Harry had stopped him from tormenting his girlfriend.

"Harry Potter"

Harry let his magic loose as he picked up Luna and stood up. Turning, Harry faced the bullies and snarled. Draco and his gang were all terrified and tried to escape but they were rooted to the spot.

"When my father hears of this-" Draco started.

"By the time he does hear of this, your head will have left your shoulders and your blood soak the ground beneath your body. You can try anything to me but if you hurt Luna, then you have sealed your fate." Harry snarled at the moron before walking off with Luna in his arms towards the castle. He had to ask for directions to the hospital wing and when he got there, he had the nurse do a full body scan on Luna.

He told his parents and Luna's father via floo communication about the bullying and this made them very angry, not just with the Malfoy's but with the headmaster and Luna's head of house as well. Luan was pulled out of Hogwarts and Draco told his father about the incident as well. Lucius had tried to find Harry to have him removed for the school only to find Harry wasn't going to Hogwarts at all, funny thing was that the elder Malfoy had found Harry at home only hours after the incident happened.

The Malfoy's may have had the most contacts in the magical world, but the Potters had the most magical prowess and political skill that trumped the Malfoy's at every turn. It didn't help that Harry had called for the Malfoy Heirs head when he meet the older and wiser Malfoy, Draco had hurt Luna and Harry would not stand for it. Lucius came up with a compromise; Harry would get half of the Malfoy's gold and Lucius was to divorce his wife, in return Harry would give the Malfoy's a signed contract that would make Harry a business contact in the many contacts that the Malfoy's had. Harry's instincts played a part in this and the contract was overseen by his father, who had sat in on the compromise.

The Malfoy's had lost some much that day, but Harry had gained something out of it, Narcissa Malfoy, now Black, was the head of the house of Black now. She also was Harry's Great aunt on his father's side and the two got very close after she had shown what her true self was to the Potter's. Luna and Harry learned about different magical techniques from Narcissa.

2004 was a big step for Harry, especially when he learned that his home, Isla Sorna, had been attacked. He and Luna had teleported there and Harry had ripped the invading force apart, Luna got the captured dinosaurs out of their cages and would blast people away from them. Harry had scared the idiots that dared to attack his home and showed them why Isla Sorna was one of the five deaths.

He had also learned from Narcissa that Isla Nublar was building a new 'Jurassic Park' attraction, Luna had been adamant on getting a job so they could work there. Harry had finally agreed and were on the next boat to Isla Nublar, as scientists/paleontologists. The time quickly went by and the two lovebirds landed jobs as Raptor trainers with a guy named Owen. Luna had taken to being Alpha like a fish to water, the raptors followed her every command. Owen had gotten his pack more or less in the mutual respect area, the raptors were still unsure about him as Owen was about them. Harry's raptor pack had instantly saw him as the bigger predator and fell in line, but like Luna, Harry treated everyone of the raptors like he would anyone in his family.

Harry had also nearly killed the head dinosaur creator, Dr. Henry Wu, for playing god. He had found two eggs in the lab that weren't with the others and had heard Wu talking about his biggest breakthrough in dinosaur genetics. Harry had smelled the eggs and instantly found that the smell was of a tyrannosaurus and a raptor, so Harry promptly got up and punched the good Dr. Wu's lights out. When he had brought the eggs back to the raptor pens, Luna had taken one and had one of her beta's keep it warm. Harry followed Luna's example and did the same thing.

By the time 2005 rolled in, Harry and Luna were the parents to the unholy offspring of the Tyrannosaurus Rex and the Raptor. Henry Wu gave the dinosaurs the name of Indominus Rex and somehow the name stuck, Owen had seen the hybrids for what they were the instant he meet them. Dr. Wu's god complex was large enough but he had to go mixing two of the most dangerous predators' known to man, at least Harry was thankful that Wu didn't use Spinosaurus DNA.

The twin Indominus' were boy and girl, Luna getting the male and Harry the female. Harry named his Amaterasu and Luna name hers' Susanoo, after the japanese god siblings. The two grew at a faster rate than other dinosaurs, probably Wu messing with the DNA, and stopped growing when they hit 18.8 feet tall. Harry's Spinosaurus form stood at 23.6 feet in height, his magic adding to the height difference but that didn't stop the mischievous hybrids from causing many a guard to find themselves hanging in midair by nothing.

That ended when Harry, Luna and Owen learned about another of Wu's hybrid creations from Claire.

"We genetically engineered a new dinosaur. It's the most powerful of its kind and will bring more people to Jurassic World!" Claire said as the raptor trainers looked into the paddock of the new hybrid.

"Claire, What did Wu mix together this time?" Harry asked, this was definitely not a good sign if Wu had anything to do with it.

"I can't tell you th-" Claire started to say but Luna interrupted her.

"A Spinosaurus, Raptor, Iguanodon, Stegosaurus hybrid." Luna said, she was barely keeping the anger out of her voice as she said it.

"Wu was trying to create a Godzilla-like dinosaur!?" Owen exclaimed.

Harry looked out into the paddock, Wu was in trouble now. Owen had shown them a Godzilla movie or two and Harry could see the characteristics of the Stegosaurus and Iguanodon in the movie monster. But Wu had taken it a step too far, he had added Spinosaurus and Raptor DNA to the mixed and that wasn't good.

"Henry is dead the moment I get my hands on him…" Harry muttered before looking at Claire. "Whatever is in there, it needs to be removed. NOW!"

That was the moment that the scanners started saying that the signature of the new dinosaur was gone. Owen, Harry, and Luna quickly got into the paddock and started looking around, whatever this things name was, it was too dangerous to have here. Harry's instincts went off and he pushed Luna and Owen out of the way when the black skinned creature appeared out of nowhere. Harry quickly used his magic to stop the security cameras from filming him and changed into his Spinosaurus form.

The hybrid, Harry decided to name it Godzilla Rex or G-Rex, was started at the appearance of a Spinosaurus. Harry roared before charging, closing in on G-Rex before biting down on it's neck. The G-Rex roared as it was pulled off it's feet and thrown at the doors that held it in and knocked them down. Harry attacked again and again, his claws digging into the G-Rex's skin as the dinosaur roared and tried to fight back. That was when the spines on the G-Rex's back glowed a light blue and Harry was hit with a beam of blue fire! How do Wu able to make G-Rex breath blue fire in the first place?!

At least it was just fire and not radiation, but it still burned Harry. G-Rex took its chance and bit Harry's neck, forcing the Isla Sorna Predator to the ground. Harry roared and slashed his claws against G-Rex's face, making the monster release him. Getting up, Harry spun around and used his tail like a club, knocking the G-Rex off its feet. The hybrid blasted Harry with another dose of fire, keeping Harry at bay as it got up. The security teams finally arrived but were watching as the Godzilla ripoff hybrid faced off against the legendary Alpha Predator of Isla Sorna.

That was until something crashed into the G-Rex and sent it into the paddock wall. Harry felt Luna's magical signature and was shocked when a 22.5 foot tall Indominus Rex appeared next to him.

" _Luna?_ " Harry growled.

" _Yes, its me Harry. Lets get rid of the Gojira imitation first before I start answering your questions, okay?_ " Luna told him.

The G-Rex roared before quickly making a tactical retreat into the jungle, Harry and Luna went after it. Harry was going to kill Wu after he killed the G-Rex first!


End file.
